Phil of My Future
by silentXtears9331
Summary: Keely's point of view of the episode, 'Get Ready to Go Go.'
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Keely's POV of the dance episode, " Get Ready to Go-Go ". ( my fave eppy ). Keely can't wait to go to the big dance with Phil, but when he announces something that she can't handle, will she be able to go with him after all?

WARNING - This story is a spoiler for anyone who has not seen the episode. If you have seen it, you don't have any problems. If you haven't seen it, you can still read it if you don't mind spoilers. Either way, enjoy!

Chapter 1 - ' The Right Ladies Choice '

I was at my locker collecting my things for my next class when Via walked up. I didn't notice her until she tapped my shoulder.

" Oh, hey Vi. So, have you asked anyone to the dance yet? " I asked her. She looked at me with a disappointed look on her face.

" No. Being the new girl is really a drag, beings I don't know anyone, " she said.

I was going to tell her to ask Owen, but I knew she would say no. He would DEFINETELY take it the wrong way, even if she did tell him it was only because she couldn't find a date.  
I just decided to not say anything.

" Well if it makes you feel any better I haven't asked anyone yet either, " I told her, thinking I was helping.

She just gave me a look from the corner of her eye and then rolled them with a sarcastic smile.

" Oh, please. You know you're going to ask Phil, " she said. When she said it my eyes grew wide for a second and then went back to normal. I hoped she didn't notice.

" Phil... Diffy? " She could tell that I was playing stupid. Then I gave in and then I told her I was planning on asking him.

" Okay... I want to, but this isn't a casual mall date - it's a dance date. Asking him is.  
complicated, " I finished. I felt like I just spilled all my guts out all over the smooth floor of H.G. Wells. Hopefully Via didn't notice.

Then Phil's brat sister, Pim, walked up.

" There's nothing complicated about asking a guy to a dance. First, you show them the leg, " Pim said, lifting up her skirt a little ways, tripping a boy walking down the hallway. " Hey! " I heard him yell. Via looked at him and tried to hold in her laugh.

" Then, when he's fallen for you, you sweet talk him, " she said, her mouth dropping from a smile to a serious, somewhat creepy, evil, expression.

" Yo, Prickles! You're takin' me to the dance Friday! " she yelled. He just looked at her like she was from a different century. ( haha ).

" Yeah, right. In not a million years-mobile, " he said, dragging himself up from the floor and walked away.

" What's wrong, you don't like the trippy-trippy? " she asked him as he walked away, somewhat scared.

Then, Danny Dawkins, a boy who OBVIOUSLY had a crush on Pim, walked up trying to act like ' Mr. Cool '.

" Word on the street is you don't have a date to the dance, " he said to Pim. Pim rolled her eyes and I did the same, looking at Via. But she was too deep into the conversation to even glance my way, so I just looked back. Then I saw Phil over at his locker and my mind went blank and blurry only thinking about him. After about 3 more minutes of looking at him, Darren got " Pimified " and ran into a trash can, the crash of his body and the cans causing me to snap back into reality. " That is so not how you walk on the moon, " she said. I was sure she would know...

After she walked away towards her next class, Phil looked at me and my eyes grew wide and I looked to Via for support. She just pushed me forward, but I wouldn't budge. She rolled her eyes and dragged me over to him. On our way there, she told me to ask him.

" Hey, " Phil said. I felt nauseous when he spoke. I knew I wanted to ask him, and I thought I might be able to ask him with Via there.

Obviously she didn't know I was fine with it, because she just walked off and left him and I together. I just watched her helplessly. I was still looking at her with a worried look when he looked at me. I knew I had to talk to him now. I didn't have a choice.

I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.  
" S-So... ya know the dance on Friday? " I stuttered.  
" Ladies' Choice? " he asked.

" Yeah, " I said, thinking that he might know what I'm trying to say.

" The one where girls ask guys, " he said, not sounding like he was asking a question, but more of a statement.

" Yeah! " I said, now not really worried about asking him on an actual date.

" The one where a girl... a girl who has a friend, a guy friend... has to build up the courage to ask that guy friend to the dance? " he asked.

HE GETS IT!

" Yes, that's the dance! " I explained with excitement. I was SO happy that he knew now. I was hoping that he would say yes.

Then, out of the clear blue sky, he said something totally unexpected.

" What about it? " he asked, obviously trying to test me. GEEZ!

Well, I was thinking of going, and if you're thinking of going - then... we might as well take the same car, " I stuttered. " You know... for the environment. " I thought I handled that very well.

" While we're there we might as well dance together... ya know - for the environment, " he said rather idiotically.

I was way too thrilled to see that what he said made no sense at all. I just felt like flying away with him to a whole different place. Where we could be alone. Where I could confess my feelings for him.

" Cool. I'll see ya, then, " I said trying to sound calm and collected. " Bye, " I said.

" Bye, " he said with the smile that always wins me over. He doesn't even bother with trying to use it on me, because he knows it won't work on me as much as my famous heart-stealing puppy dog pout works on him.

Then I walked off towards my next class, happy as a clam. I felt like dancing. Then, I made the biggest mistake of my life. I actually started dancing. Yeah. I'm talking IN THE HALLWAY, WITH ALL THE KIDS STARING AT ME. I didn't care at the moment, because my flying maniac hair was in my face, blocking a piece of my vision.I could see Phil through anything, though. When HE stopped dancing, too,  
we both looked at each other embarassed. More at the fact that we saw each other instead of all the kids looking at us, though.

" I'm just happy for the environment, " he said, his excuse extremely lame.

" Me, too, " I said, going along with him. Hey, can you blame me? It was lame, but it was a good excuse. " Go Earth! " I said, slinking away from him with a worried smile. As I turned around and started walking trying to ignore the perverted people from staring at me, I thought about something.

' I have a date with Phil Diffy, ' I whispered to myself. The rest of my day was very good, even though I did pretty bad on an english test. Nope, nothing could bring me down.

Hope you liked! Remember, this is my first 'fic, so some reviews would be nice. Thanx, guys!

PHEELY FOREVER! 


	2. 2 The Jounal Entry

Chapter 2 - The Journal Entry

When I got home that day, the first thing I did was flop on my bed and grab my journal to write about going to the dance with Phil. My journal entries were as follows.  
" Finally, I'm going on actual date with Phil... the dream I've had for 2 weeks straight! I actually started dancing in the hallway when he said yes, and everyone looked at me, too... unfortunately for them, I didn't care. I thought they were just ridiculous. I mean,  
so what if I started dancing and screaming 'YES' in front of everyone? It's MY business, not there's. I know I'm getting a little carried away, but... oh well. I have NO idea whatsoever of what I'm supposed to wear, or how to do my hair, either! I gotta book... I need to figure this girlish mystery out. Love ya, Keely

Then my mom walked in and saw my face, knowing that I had a very good day. I already had planned on telling her later that night at dinner, but I couldn't keep it from spilling out. So I started to tell her.

" Mom, I have a date with Phil on Friday. For the Ladies' Choice dance, " I said calmly. I was trying to avoid the fact of trying to tell her that I was in love with him.

" Oh, honey, that's wonderful! I knew you two were perfect for each other, " she said, smiling. My eyes grew big and wide, larger than the UFO's I saw on the Giggle once... well, you know the story.

" Mom, not THAT kind of date... I mean the best friend kinda date. Y-You know what, it's not even a date... it's more of a - best... friend... get-together! Yeah, that's it.  
a best friend get - together, " I dragged out worriedly, thinking that she understood me and believed me.  
" Well, okay, honeycake. Whatever you say, " she said, calling me one of those childish pet names again. I didn't mind her calling me that at home with just the two of us,  
but in public was embarrasing... especially around Phil. I didn't think he ever cared, though.

" Mom, I'm hungry. When's dinner? " I asked, completely changing the subject.

" I'll go start now, I guess. What do you want? " she asked.

" Pizza? " I asked with an innocent smile.

" Well... okay. I'll go order it now, " my mom said.  
Before she left, I asked her if Phil could come over to eat with us, and she said that was fine. I called Phil and asked him and his parents said yes.

" I guess I'll be there in about five minutes, then, if that's okay, " he said, his voice booming on the other end of the line.

" Oh, that's fine, " I said. I didn't tell my mom, because he was always over at my house after school and stuff, and my mom even gave him a key when he needed in our house. He was always welcome, even when we didn't know.

" Alright, Keel. See ya, " he said.

" Bye, " I said, hanging up. My heart was fluttering around the room, and I was feeling lightheaded. I wasn't sure why, though.

' I can't wait until the dance! ' I yelled inside my head. I was truly happy, and I was hoping that we were finally going to kiss. After all, I've liked him... loved him... ever since I laid eyes on him. It was even better when I got to know him and eventually became his best friend.

He was always there for me, no matter what. He protects me from creeps like Tanner, and he helped me with my stage fright. He lets me cry on his shoulder when I'm feeling down and upset, and I love him all at the same time. I hoped he would always be there for me. I hoped we would always be together. 


	3. 3 Like You Do

This chapter is a songfic, based on Hope Partlow's song, " Like You Do "... enjoy!

Chapter 3 - Like You Do

Whenever Phil left from eating with us, I went upstairs to change into my pajamas and go to bed. I was tired, but I couldn't sleep for the sake of my life. I got up off my lazy butt and turned on my radio, changing it to the country station. I loved country music... especially the love songs. I was still searching for Phil and I's perfect song... but I just couldn't find anything good enough!

" And now here's a newly introduced song by Hope Partlow, a Tennessee born songstress! This is off Hope's new cd, entitled " Who We Are, " which is getting rave reviews around the US. Enjoy! " the radio announcer said, with a hint of southern born accent in his voice. Then when the song came on, I knew it was perfect for us.

I get so lost in your eyes I wish that I could live here for a thousand lives And your heart feels so wide I just want you close so I can crawl inside

Cuz no one love me, love me, love me, like ya do You know I love ya, love ya, love ya, love ya too You're still standin' in my corner if I lose Cause no one love me, love me, love me, like ya do

And I'd drive all night Just to lay beside you in the moonlight Cause your arms feel so right And nothing's gonna hurt me when ya hold me tight

Cause no one love me, love me, love me, like ya do You know I love ya, love ya, love ya, love ya, too You're still standin' in my corner if I lose Cause no one love me, love me, love me, like ya do

Leaving in the morning seems too soon But I still feel your kisses in the afternoon And I can hear ya whisper even 'cross a crowded room And I know you can hear me too

Cause no one love me, love me, love me, like you do You know I love ya, love ya, love ya, love ya, too When you're standin' in my corner I can't lose Cuz no one love me, love me, love me, like ya do

Cause no one love me, love me, love me, like ya do You know I love ya, love ya, love ya, love ya too And even when I fall, I fall to you Cause no one love me, love me, love me, like ya do

That song relaxed me and put me to sleep that night, dreaming of Phil cradling me in his arms when I needed him most.  
End of Chapter 3

If you guys are wondering who Hope Partlow is, check out her site, If you wanna listen to her cd, go to this site... http/music. sounds really good, her cd came out September 15th, 2005, and I got it a day early!  
It was awesome. Anyway, she's a great singer, and she's one of my faves. I don't know anyone else who loves her, so IM me if you love her or Aly and AJ... oh, and you people better review.  
I only have 1 from my friend.

PHEELY FOREVER! 


	4. 4 Heartbreak

Thanks to my fellow reviewers...

1080 - Thank you very much, you sound nice! I'll look out for some of your fics!  
Animegirl1129 - Thanx so much, " Tia "... lol!

Oh, and I apologize about my third chapter. It got a little mixed up, so I couldn't really separate the verses in the song in chappie 3, and it didn't list the websites, either. So even though I'm a blonde, I didn't do it on purpose... anyway, here's chappie 4. Enjoy and PLEASE review!

Chapter 4 - Heartbreak

When my alarm sounded the next morning, I dragged myself out of bed and picked up my outfit off of my desk. I was wearing a hot pink tank top with green flowers at the top and the bottom, and a skirt that almost looked like a quilt... I got it at Urban Outfitters two weeks ago. I liked it, even though I might as well have sewn it myself out of my blanket on my bed. I hoped that Phil would like it.

Since it was Thursday, my fave day of the week, I decided to make my hair curly that day. I don't know why, but when my hair is curly it makes me feel like I have more freedom.  
( It also attracts guys... I read that in a magazine )! Hopefully Phil would notice and would think I looked hot. I wasn't worried about the other guys in the school at all. Just Phil Diffy.

When I got to school that day, everything was going fine. I got a B+ in Algebra,  
thanks to Phil... he helps me study every Saturday from 5-7 pm. That really helped me with my grades, and it was also extra time I got to spend with him. During free period, I was outside talking with Via. She still hadn't asked anyone to the dance yet.

" I only know two guys here. Phil and... " Via was interrupted by Owen, sliding down the flagpole. I looked at him, wondering why on earth he was up there.

" You see my problem, " Via said, rolling her eyes before turning around to look at Owen.

" So, how do you like the new flag? " Owen asked us, looking up at it.  
The sight of a pair of boxer shorts flying high over H. G. Wells was not a pleasant sight, especially at the thought that they might be Owen's.

" Are those underpants! " Via said, surprised as was I.

" Yes, they are. A nice fresh pair for the whole school to see. Wanna hear the new pledge? " he asked us.

" No! " Via and I said in unison.

" Whoops, there's the bell, gotta go to math, " Via said, putting on an act.

" I didn't hear a bell, " I said to Via.  
" Work with me, " she whispered to me before walking off.

" So, Keel. Do you have a date to the dance yet? " Owen asked, sliding closer to me. I just stuttered and was saved by Phil.

" Um, Owen? Do you mind if we talk for a minute? " Phil asked Owen. Owen looked at him and smiled.

" Yeah, sure. Hey, if this about the magazine I ordered on your name I'm really sorry, "  
Owen said quietly to Phil. Phil looked at Owen, probably thinking that he was stupid. He was, anyway.  
I wouldn't be surprised if anyone DID think that.

" I meant me and Keely... " Phil told him. Owen looked away with a stupid face and said, " Oh ". Then he said something that embarrased me to high heaven.

" People, can I have your attention, please? This area is strictly off limits while Phil and Keely talk privately! " he yelled, walking away and smiling at me. I just rolled my eyes.

My mind was racing a mile a minute. What did he want? Was he going to kiss me,  
finally? What was he going to do?

" Keel, I have some news... " he said, dragging his words out on his tongue. I smiled at him and was thinking that he got us a limo for the dance.

" You got us a limo for the dance! " I asked excitedly.

" No. "

" We're taking the skyak! Now I have to plan a totally different outfit. Oh, and my hair!  
I cannot have helmet-head hair. No, no, " I said, feeling like he couldn't understand me because I was talking so fast.

" Keely, my dad fixed the time machine, " he said. At first I thought he was joking.

" What? That is SO awesome... " I exclaimed without thinking.

Then I realized something... he was going home. Back to the year 2121. I would never see him again.

" That means y - you're going home... " I said, looking away and then back to him again.  
I let out a sigh that sounded like a laugh, the kind of sigh you make when you're heart gets broken.

" When? " I asked him, tears welling up in my eyes.

" Tomorrow, " he told me, his face filled with sadness and his chocolate eyes filled with hurt and sorrow. Not only was he leaving, we weren't going to the dance together, either.

" That's just... th - that's great, " I said slowly and sadly, my voice melancholy.  
As I said this, my hormones told me to just run.

So I did. I ran into the girl's room and threw up in the toilet, not able to control myself, sobbing like I never thought I could.  
End of Chapter 4

There you go, hope you liked... chappie 5 up soon! 


	5. 5 I KNEW IT!

Thanks so much for all the support... you guys are really inspiring me to write more, so here's chappie 5!

Special thanks to Animegirl1129 - If it wasn't for you, I would have never been able to write my own fics!

Enjoy this chappie!

Chapter 5 - I KNEW IT!

I was so upset about Phil that I threw up two more times in less than 5 minutes.  
I couldn't believe he was leaving the century... leaving me behind with nothing left in my life. It just wasn't fair. Suddenly, I felt like I hated him. I was glad he was leaving. Good riddence!

Wait... what was I thinking? How could I be happy he was leaving? I loved him, I just wasn't ready to let him go. I never would be ready. If he left, I would never, ever see him again. He would never see me again. I would be left here without him, not having anyone here to protect me. From Tanner to everything in between, he was always there for me, no matter what. That song was for him... and it always would be. I would never be able to go on without him... I would never marry him, either. I hoped that the wedding ring on my finger that I saw on the Giggle was from him. I guess it wasn't, after all.

Suddenly I heard a toilet flush. I had looked under the stall doors before I began crying and carrying on, but I hadn't seen anything. I was wondering who it was and how they were there without me knowing. When I heard the door open, I calmed down a little and walked out to see who it was. By my luck, I thought it would be Tara Schraeder, but it wasn't. It was worse.

" PIM? " I exclaimed, scaring her out of her wits. My eyes were still teary and wet,  
and I could tell she noticed.

" I didn't see you in the stall. Did you zap in here with the WIZRD? " I asked her,  
trying to hold back my tears. They eventually started falling again, and she looked at me somewhat concerned.  
" What's wrong, Blondie? " she asked me softly. I looked at her and started crying harder.

" Nothing, Pim, " I said, thinking she believed me.

" Oh, come on. I heard you throwing up and crying! Now tell me what happened right now! " she yelled.

I looked at her and went to the toilet and threw up once more. When I came up from the toilet, I looked at her and her eyes looked watery. Soon I saw a tear fall. I could tell she wanted to know what was wrong with me.

" Keely... please tell me what happened. What's wrong? " she said, her voice quivering.

I knew I couldn't tell her. So I decided to play a guessing game. " Okay, Pim... I can't tell you exactly. Let's play a guessing game, " I said, feeling stupider than ever. I thought she would roll her eyes or walk away, but instead she seemed to understand.

" Alright, " she said, another tear falling from her eyes.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and began ' playing ' the game.

" Okay. I'm in love with this guy... " I said.  
" Yeah... " she said.

" And he's moving tomorrow, " I said. I hoped that I didn't have to go any farther. But I did.

" Okay... tell me more, " Pim said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

" He's moving to the 22nd century and he's never coming back, and I'll never see him again! " I yelled, sobbing hysterically.

She half - smiled and said, " You're in love... with my BROTHER! " she yelled.

I nodded.

" I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT! " she yelled, breaking the window at the top of the bathroom wall. I heard birds chirping and then they silenced. For a second, there was silence. I couldn't help but laugh, but in the sad way. She laughed too.

Then... I didn't know what came over me, but I hugged her. She hugged me back, which was even more surprising.

I started crying again, and I felt a tear fall on my foot. And it wasn't from me.

She seemed to understand how I felt and once again I threw up... this time on the floor. She looked at me with sympathy and a tear fell from both of our faces in unison.

" Keely, calm down, " Pim said to me, patting my back. I just couldn't. It was impossible to calm down at the thought of Phil leaving me. Pim looked away from me. I wasn't absolutely sure why, but I think it was because she couldn't handle the way I was crying any longer. But then she smiled and looked at me with a friendly/evil grin. I looked at her like she was nuts.

" What? " I asked her.

" Well you two have a lot in common, " Pim said. I glanced at her, unsure of what she meant.

" What on earth do you mean, Pim? " I asked her.

The next thing she said was the greatest thing I had ever heard before.

End of Chapter 5

HAHAHA! A cliffie... I know, I'm SO bad... anyway, I hope you review. I don't have many, sadly. Chapter 6 up soon! 


	6. 6 He Feels the Same Way

Here's chappie 6... enjoy and PLEASE review!

Chapter 6 - He Feels the Same Way

I had no idea what Pim meant by " you two have a lot in common ". I was eager to find out what she meant. I had calmed down a little bit after 5 minutes, but I was still sobbing. Pim had only let out a few tears since after she said that. I didn't think she cared that much about me... I was touched that day when she was concerned about me, and I'll never forget it.

" What do you mean, Pim? " I asked her uncertainly. She looked at me and cracked a smile, this time a serious one instead of her evil, bad, grimacing smile.

" Don't you see, Keely? Don't you SEE! " she yelled, causing me to back up a little, afraid once again of what she might do to me.

" Uh - see w - what? " I stuttered. She looked at me with a look that was supposed to say ' you idiot. ' At least I think so.

" Keely, Keely, Keely, " Pim said, walking around the room with her hands behind her back. I just looked at her, not knowing what the heck she was talking about.

" Keely, you can't tell? You can't tell what's been going on with Phil? "

" Uh... no, not really, " I said, truly not seeing what she was trying to say.

" Listen, Blondie... Phil feels the same way about you, " Pim said. At first I thought she was joking around with me. Then, when I saw her face and how serious her expression was,  
I knew she wasn't kidding... at all.

" Phil likes me, too? " I asked, now crying tears of joy. Pim looked at me and shifted her weight from one foot to the other, her hand on her hip, her eyebrow raised.

" Try MADLY in LOVE with you! Every night he picks up his guitar and plays the song " Like You Do, " by Hope Partlow, even though it's written by a girl. He says it's the perfect song for you two. Every night he prays to God that you two will always be together, and he prays that you will never forget him if he goes back to 2121, " Pim said, in a run - on sentence kind of way.  
I was SO overjoyed that I hugged her, and this time I thought she was fed up with the hugging crap, but I didn't care. She still didn't say anything about it, because she didn't want to bring me down... AGAIN.

" Wow... oh Pim, I'm so happy! " I yelled, dancing around the girl's room. She rolled her eyes and smiled at me, her left eyebrow raised.

" Did he tell you all this? " I asked her.

" No... every night he just says it out loud, but once he caught me eavesdroppping and made me swear never to do it again or he would rat me out, and he told me never to tell you. So, now that I can't listen in through his door, I use the WIZRD to read his thoughts. "

I laughed at Phil's evil sister and rolled my eyes.

" Why did he make you swear never to tell me about it? " I asked her.

" I don't know... I guess he's just not ready to tell you yet, " she said. " I have no idea, I'm just guessing. I'm not into that gross mushy gunk. "

I laughed and sat on the toilet seat in the big stall. For a moment we both just sat there, looking around the room. I couldn't believe that Phil loved me... this was the best day of my life.

" Why didn't you tell him that you like him by now, anyway? It's SO obvious that you've liked him for a long time now, " Pim said, looking at me.

" I don't know... I wasn't sure if he would feel the same way, and if he did that would be great. But if he didn't, then our friendship would be ruined, " I said, finally letting my feelings out that had been bottled up inside me... to the most unsuspecting person ever.

" Oh... " she said.

Then the bell rang and it was time to go to class. I had Language Arts next.  
a big drag, but I thought I could live through it. When the mess of girls rushed into the girl's room to freshen up, I hugged Pim and she hugged me back.

" Thanks for all the help, Pim... I never will be able to make it up to you, " I said.

" I know... you'll be getting my bill, " she said jokingly. I cracked a small grin and so did she. Before leaving the stall, she grabbed my shirt and looked me in the eyes, our foreheads pressed against each other.

" Oh, by the way, Little Miss Sunshine... this conversation never took place! " she said, afraid of losing her reputation of being bad.

" Gotcha. " I winked at her.

" I guess I'll see ya around, Blondie, " Pim said, walking out of the room.

After freshening up, which is something I really needed badly, I walked out of the restroom, side by side with Via. She didn't ask me what was wrong, because she had no idea what just happened. I was actually glad... I didn't feel like explaining ANYTHING... I would break down again for sure.

End of Chapter 6 


	7. 7 It's Too Late

Thanx for all the reviews, guys! You have been SO supportive of my first fic!  
I have another POTF fic written on paper, but it's really cheesy, so I might not post it... but if I do, it won't be out till after this one... anyway, here's chappie 7, enjoy!

Chapter 7 - It's Too Late

I did NOT want to go to school the next day, but I had to go to say goodbye to Phil.  
after all, I would never see him again. I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock about 2 times,  
until eventually my mom came in and woke me up.

" Honey, I know you're upset about Phil, but you have to at least say goodbye... plus you have an algebra test today. I'm not letting you get past that, " my mom said, sorrow in her eyes. I knew she felt sorry for me, but I knew I had to go, so I got up and started getting ready.  
Even though I took the bus to school, my mom said she would drive me since I was so upset. I thanked her with a huge bear hug, and she drove me to school.

When I got there, I saw Via and walked with her to class. I didn't see Phil until before math, which was our final period. When I saw him rush up to me, I felt like breaking down again, right there in his arms. But I managed to hold myself together and was able to talk to him.

" Keely! Great news... I'm not leaving! " Phil exclaimed excitedly. I looked at him and suddenly I felt like jumping into his arms and kissing him, never wanting to let go. I was SO relieved that he wasn't leaving. I knew he could tell.

" Really? That's awesome! " I yelled to him, looking him in the eyes. But then my smile turned upside down and I looked down at the floor. It took him a second to notice.

" At least not for a while! " he said. I glanced at him with a sad smile then.

" How long is a while? " I asked.

" I don't know, Keel, " he said.

" Are you going to be here for Groundhog Day, Christmas? My Sweet 16? " I asked.

" I don't know, Keel. But I do know I'll be here tonight to go to the dance with you! "

I looked at him once more. He looked at me uncertainly, knowing I had bad news.

" What's wrong, Keel? "

" You told me you were leaving... " I said, dragging out my words sadly.

" So? " he asked me.

" Phil, I'm sorry... I already asked Owen, " I said, confessing that I asked him, but only because I might be able to get over Phil. And I was desperate for a date.

Then, I didn't know what to say. I just slammed my locker and walked away from him, looking at him one last time before heading once again to the girl's room.

End of Chapter 7

I know, it was short... but I have to go to bed... maybe Chapter 8 will be up by 2 morrow.  
Thanks so much for the reviews! 


	8. Confessions

Chapter 8 - Confessions

I rushed into the girl's room, unaware of my surroundings. There stood Pim and Via,  
staring at me wondering what was going on. Via had her left eyebrow raised, and Pim's eyes were teary once again, concerned about me. I never thought Pim had a good side. I looked at Via and she went over to me and hugged me, bracing herself for what might happen next. She was a very good friend, but she would never be able to rise to Phil's friend limit. Nobody could.  
He was an unforgettable person.

Pim just hugged me and walked out and whispered, " I told her everything. Except the whole love thing. " Then she pushed the door and strode out with her evil grin.

" Keely... I know how you feel. Pim told me everything about what happened yesterday in here. I feel horrible. "

" But you didn't do anything, " I said. She looked away from me and then looked back at me.

" I know, but you're my friend. I will be here for you whenever you need a girl talk. Remember that, okay? " she said, making me burst into tears. I just hugged her and cried on her shoulder. After about what seemed like an eternity, I came up only to throw up in the toilet.

I could tell Via thought it was gross, but I didn't think she minded that much. I was sad,  
and she understood perfectly. Well, I didn't know for sure... I hadn't known her that long. But by the look in her eyes I could see she was feeling sympathy for me. Growing up sucks!

" Keely, calm down, okay? He's not moving to HandsomeTown now, remember? He's staying here. What's wrong with you? " she asked me with her english accent. I thought it was cool the way she talked. It was so... different. When she says ' a ' it sounds like ' ahh '.

" I don't think I'm ready to tell you yet, " I said. She put her hands on her hips and looked me straight in the eye.

" Well, okay. If that's how you feel, " she said. Then I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell her.

" FINE! YOU GOT ME! " I yelled, causing her to lean against the wall in shock. She was confused... I could tell. " Keely... " but I cut her off.

" I ADMIT IT, OKAY! I LOVE PHIL DIFFY! I LOVE PHIL DIFFY! I LOVE PHIL DIFFY! " I had no idea what came over me, but I had to go on. I couldn't stop now.

" Keely... " but I cut her off again.

" I KNOW IT'S NOT NATURAL TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND, BUT I CAN'T HELP IT! I mean, who cares if I DO like him, huh? Who cares? I'm in love with Phil... that sexy hunk of future sunshine! I wanna grow up, get married, and have little Philly babies! WHO CARES! WHO CARES! "

That was it. I was done, and I felt a whole lot better, too. Via looked terrified and confused all at the same time. She just stood there, her eyes wide with terror and her eyebrows raised in confusion.

" Can I say something now? " she asked me.

" Sure. "

" Okay... first, it's okay if you're in love with your best friend, so don't stress. Two, you need to tell him. And three... " she said, pausing before finishing her sentence.

" Yeah? " I asked, eager for her to continue.

" You need to calm down. Don't freak, like you just did. But I bet you feel better, right? "  
she asked me.

" YES! I DO! " I yelled, hugging her and starting to cry.

Then, of all times, the bell rang. I wanted to murder it. I hadn't finished talking about everything on my mind yet.

" Okay, Keely... let's continue this after school. Good thing this is last period, " she said.  
I sighed in relief.

" Come over to my place after school. Since my mom's not home for two hours when we get out, we'll have plenty of time to talk. "

I sniffed and said okay.

" Okay. See you then, " I said, sucking up my tears. Then we walked side by side to class, not mentioning anything that just went on.  
End of Chapter 8 


	9. Guilt

Okay, I know I pathetically say this ALL THE TIME, but thanks for the reviews! Here are some special shout - outs:

Animegirl1129 - Special thanks to you always. You are the greatest ever! Oh, and I'm glad you liked the part when Keely went ballistic... continue reading, " Tia "!

1080 - You are great, too. Thanks so much, keep reading!

spoinkier - Thank you SO much for putting my story on your faves list!

Okay, here's chappie 9!

Chapter 9 - Guilt

After school the next day, I hopped on the bus and sat with Via. It was a good thing we rode the same one, or I would have to get my mom to write a note and all that crap. I pulled out my celly and called my mom to let her know I was going over to Via's today to do homework.  
I didn't need to ask anymore, since I was in high school now. I TOLD her now instead of asking her.

I pulled out my portable CD player to listen to Kelly Clarkson's new CD. When I started to mouth the words, as I did every day, I saw Phil in the seat diagonally up to me. He looked at me and we just stared for a second, and then I turned away and looked out the window. I didn't feel like talking to him, much less looking at him. I was too upset about what I did, and I hoped he would forgive me.

Now he didn't even have anyone to go to the dance with. Since I asked Owen already, I was supposed to stay with him since he was my date. That meant I couldn't dance with Phil at all unless Owen let me. That got me even more upset, and then a tear rolled down my cheek, listening to " Because of You " by Kelly Clarkson.

Via just happened to see me and she hugged me gently, knowing I was terribly upset. She was a good friend to comfort me.

She tapped my shoulder since I couldn't hear her through the music to tell me something that changed my mood from bad to worse secretly.

" Keely... I need to tell you something, " she said, her voice steady and sounding worried about what I might do to her.

" Yeah? " I asked, sniffling before I spoke.

" Since you asked Owen to the dance today and Phil came back and I didn't have a date, I asked Phil to come to the dance with me... "

Suddenly I felt like strangling Via, jumping off the Empire State Building, and running to Phil to please ask him not to go with her to the dance, to take me instead. But I knew I couldn't break down right there, not where everyone could see me. I was able to control myself, surprisingly, acting like it was no big deal.

" Oh, okay. That's fine with me... now we both have dates, that's great! It'll be fun! "  
I think she knew that I was faking it, but she didn't say anything.

" Okay... so you're cool with it, then? I was afraid you would strangle me or something! " she said, as I laughed.

" No, silly, why would I do that? You're my friend! " I said, trying desperately to hold back the tears that were about to slip and fall from my eyes.

" Good, now I feel better, " she said, a look of relief on her face.

Then the bus stopped at Via's house, a beautiful 2 - story Victorian style house with forest green shutters.

" Have a nice day, kids! " the bus driver said heartily.

" We will, Mr. Gray, " Via said to him with a smile. Then we stepped off the bus,  
I looking back at the seat that Phil was in. He looked at me sadly and turned away as the bus started leaving, taking him away from me. I could see in his eyes that he was hurt and confused,  
and I couldn't help but burst into tears from my guilt.

End of Chapter 9

Okay, I know it was short, and it might of had a cruddy ending, but review anyway, please! Oh, by the way, I need your opinion as to if I should post my other POTF fic after this one is done,  
so please let me know if you want me to post it. It's called " Love Will Keep Us Together ". 


	10. Putting On My Act

Oh, you guys, I apologize about the mix - up with the days of the week in the fic. Just pretend that it's the night of the dance, okay? Sorry again... anyway, here's chappie 10! Enjoy!

Chapter 10 - Putting On My Act

That night, after our girl talk which helped tremendously, I started getting ready to go on my ' hot date '. YUCK! I wasn't even interested in Owen... I was interested in Phil. And for the dumbos out there who don't know that I do by now, you are SAD.

Via and I made plans to get ready to go together, and Via's mom would drop us off at Phil's place and his dad would drive us to the dance. I thought Owen would try to kiss me that night... but I would never let him if my life depended on it!

When we were ready to go, Ms. Tiegra drove us to Phil's place. I didn't think I could live through seeing him again, but I was fine. I had a plan, and it was to make Phil jealous. That way I would know if he liked me or not.

" Thanks, mum, " Via said.

" Thanks, Ms. T, " I said. Via called her mom 'mum', which is what english people call their mothers. It was... different.

When we rang the doorbell to the Diffy household, Mrs. Diffy answered the door.

She gasped when she saw us, especially me.

" You two look fantastic! " she said, as Via and I smiled at her and then at Mr. Diffy in the back of the room. He cracked a grin as well.  
" Don't they, boys? " she asked them, looking at Phil.

When I walked in and saw Phil, I thought I was going to collapse on the floor. He looked... okay, I'll say it... HOT! I wanted to go smother him in kisses and I wanted him to hold me and never let go. I knew we were meant to be, but I wasn't sure how he felt, which made it VERY difficult to tell him about the way I feel. If he didn't feel the same way, our friendship could be shattered. Crushed. Lost forever.

For about 10 seconds, we stared at each other. Phil was making goo-goo eyes at me and I don't think he knew it. Then I think I knew he felt the same way, but I wasn't too sure.  
Maybe I had something on my face...

" Yeah... they look great, " Phil said softly, gazing at me. I pretended I was looking at Owen, but I was really closely examining the curtains behind Owen's head. I could tell Phil was enjoying this date so far as much as I was... we both were having a REALLY lousy time.  
Then Phil's dad started taking pictures of us, and then they wanted a pic of Phil and I together. We weren't too sure that it was a good idea, but we took one anyway, not even close enough to touch each other.

" Where's Pim? " Mr. Diffy asked.

" Oh, Pim's gonna sit this one out, " Mrs. Diffy said. " Your daughter couldn't get a date! "

" I heard that! " Pim yelled, revealing herself from behind the wall. She was wearing a black dress with high - heeled black shoes. She looked... good for a dance, actually. I was surprised.

" And this is my sweet lovable date. JAKE! GET IN HERE! " she yelled, causing me to plug my ears.

Then Owen started fiddling with the ties on my red dress. He asked me why they were there, and I explained it was just for fashion and he just nodded his head. 

Finally, after a major embarassment on Phil's behalf of his dad taking way too many pictures of Jake, Pim's date, we were on our way to the dance.

End of Chapter 10

Please review, you guys! By the way, I just made up Via's last name, since I don't know what it is!

PHEELY FOREVER! 


	11. Having the Time of my Life

Chapter 11 - Having the Time of my Life

We arrived at the dance about 20 minutes later. The gymnasium looked beautiful, decorated with disco balls, rainbow colored lights, and a DJ. The DJ was Danny Dawkins, the guy who liked Pim. He was really moving his body to the beat, spinning around and mixing the records with that cool scratchy sound.

Then I asked Owen to come dance with me and Phil said " sure ". I was surprised by what he said. I think he forgot that I wasn't talking to him. My heart was telling me to kick Owen to the curb and dance with Phil, but I just couldn't. I know you should follow your heart, but I chose not to. It was a big mistake, since I had the lousiest time ever.

" Oh, right... you guys do that. Via and I are gonna get some drinks... " Phil said, dragging Via to the punch bowl while I dragged Owen to the dance floor. Since I was trying to make Phil jealous, I started acting like I was having the time of my life. But following Owen's ridiculous way of dancing made me have an even worse time, since I felt like an idiot.

As I was ' dancing ' as Owen called it, I looked over Phil's way about 5 times. Every time he was staring at me.

After dancing a little bit more, Via and Phil finally joined us. We weren't even dancing for 5 minutes when Via started talking about something totally random.

" Did you hear our football team is locking themselves in the coat closet? " she asked.

" Really? " Owen said.

" Yeah. They only need 1 more person to beat the record for HandsomeTown High, " Via said.

" Yeah, I'm there, " Owen said and rushed to the 'closet'.

" Oh, no... my coat's in that closet. Phil, dance with Keely, " she said, pushing Phil forward and walking off quickly.

We were left there together for about 5 seconds and then my stupid mouth slipped.  
During my perfect chance, too! I wanted to go hit my head against a brick wall.

" Uh... I really don't feel like dancing anymore, " I said, running off to sit down on a chair against the wall. It took Phil a second to react and then he rushed over to me.

" Keely... " he started, but I interrupted him.

" Oh, were you talking to me? I thought you were talking to your date Via, " I said sarcastically.

" I only agreed to go with her because you asked Owen. "

" I asked Owen when you decided to leave this century. "

We both sat there in silence looking at the ceiling until finally he said something.

" Keely, I've learned a few things from time travel. One, never order the fish. In any century, " he said.

" Duh! " I said. I hated fish. YUCK!

" What's the other one? " I asked, looking at him awaiting the answer.

" You never know when your time will end, so you have to make the most of what's happening right now! " he said excitedly, trying to make me understand.

" I don't know if I can do that, " I said truthfully.

" Well... I don't blame you, " he said, leaning back in his chair and looking across the room disappointedly.

" But I'll try, " I said softly, looking him straight in the eye. He looked at me back, and for a moment I thought it was the perfect time to kiss him, finally. Then he finally said the best 3 words I had ever heard.

" You wanna dance? " he asked me, standing up and holding out his hand. I hesitated for a brief second, but then it was like something pushed me up and made me take his hand. As we inched closer to each other to dance, Pim, now the DJ, changed the magical slow song into a fast, pop song. I wanted to strangle her, but I calmed myself. Phil and I rolled our eyes.

" You see what I mean about timing? " Phil asked me, laughing.  
" Yeah... " I dragged out, almost ready to burst out laughing. I just gave a slow, half -  
heart laugh and Phil and I began dancing to the fast song. Even though I was there with Owen, I no longer cared. I just gave into my little shoulder angel and kicked my shoulder devil to the curb.

And you know what? I had the time of my life at that dance, and I'll never forget it.

End of Chapter 11

Don't worry, guys. This isn't the last chappie... the next one is, so stay tuned and review from this chapter and especially the last one! Thanks, guys!

- PHEELY FOREVER! 


	12. Follow Your Heart

Guys, this is the big finale... please review and tell me what you think of it! Oh, by the way, look out for my next fic, " Love Will Keep Us Together "... up soon! Goodbye for now!

Chapter 12 - Follow Your Heart

After the dance, Phil's dad dropped off Via and Owen at their houses, and then they took me back to their place to have a bite to eat, since none of us had had dinner yet.

Phil and I sat on the couch and watched MTV TRL for a little while. TRL was interviewing Lady X. Phil and I liked her and we both had her CD's, but we will never forget how we had to suffer through Mr. Messerschmidt's horrible Omachran Gambit test, which remarkably we both got A's on. Then my future went back to normal... thank god, because I would end up working at Burger Barrel for the rest of my life and watching my beloved kitties and keeping them away from Kitty Stealing Aliens. Ugh... I couldn't believe that I might have been that FAT and that MISERABLE! But without Phil, I might as well turn out like that. After all, if he left, what would I have? How would I go on? I didn't even want to think about it, so I tried to force the heartwrenching thought to the back of my head.

After Phil's dad got done eating, he went out to the garage to work on the time machine. I heard a sound and it sounded like that big boom I heard once... back whenever Phil's time machine crashed here. I thought that Phil's dad fixed the time machine.

And he did.

And then it broke once again, and I felt a joyous tear run down my face because he wasn't leaving, after all.

After Phil's dad rushed off to try yet another crazy scheme for the time machine, I decided to leave and go home.

" Phil... I'm gonna head home, " I said, starting to walk off. Then Phil gently grabbed my arm and stopped me.  
" Keely... one other thing I learned about time travel. "

I looked at him, loving the words that came out of his mouth next.

" Sometimes you have to create your own timing. "

Then he reached for the light switch and turned the light out, the time machine giving off light just like a disco ball. He pulled me out farther from the garage door and we began dancing. I was hesitant at first and a little shy, and I casually turned my head and looked around like a puppy does when it's trying to be cute.

Then something came over me and I slowly leaned in to Phil and layed my head down on his shoulder, and he held me throughout the song, just like that. My head on his shoulder, my eyes closed, his arms around my waist, clutching me tight. I loved every minute of it, and I never wanted the night to end. I knew that we were meant to be... and my shoulder angel told me that this was right. This, right here... me in his arms, never wanting to let go.

I had finally followed my heart, and it felt so good.

You should follow yours, too. Who knows what will happen... 


End file.
